Have a Drink On Me Brother
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: When Gabriel dies by the hand of his brother, in his final moments he asks his father for a second chance. However just when he thinks he has gotten off easy, he awakes on a hospital bed and ends up seeing more of his brother than he ever hoped for. Well not really his brother but close enough.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Slight cussing but that's all.(Okay maybe I go overboard sometimes...)_

 ** _Settings:_** _SPN - S5 E19 - The Hammer of the Gods  
Lucifer - after S1 E8 - Et Tu, Doctor? (Though please expect spoilers) _

* * *

Gabriel has never truly understood the term 'I almost shit myself' until Luci figured out his backstabbing strategy and spun to face the real him and not the projection. As he said before, he really did love his brother – he was family after all – but as right now he was being the biggest jerk in the universe, like literally. He saw Lucifer's lips move but he heard no sound. Fear paralysed him. And before he knew it the sharp pain of an angel blade which he hoped he would never have to feel exploded in his gut. As his stomach squirmed and he felt his eyes well with tears from the pain he was finally able to focus on the last of Lucifer's words to him.

"After all you learned all of them from me."

He could feel it. Death. The literal sensation of dying. He was going. He could feel it. He panicked. It was over. His time is done. He was going to die. For real. And he didn't want to. He really didn't want to. Even though he has tried to resolve the one thing he's been running away from, the wrath that poisoned his family from the beginning was still there. Though he was proud of himself for trying, I mean it is not easy standing up to your older siblings if you are the youngest, especially if one of them is kind of psycho but this whole family row was still taking lives and way than it should. And he was so tired. So bloody tired of it all. In a way he was happy he was dying. It would mean the end of it all for him. Peace. Maybe he will even see his father again. Yeah, he could live with that. He almost smiled at the thought as he fell on the tile floor of the hotel.

I mean he did do the best he could. Everything that was needed to cage dear old Luci was on the tape. Oh man he was going to miss having sex though. Man he shouldn't have thought of that. That immediately made him think of candy. Bloody hell. No more Twix and KitKats. Ever. Not directly from Earth anyway.

Okay. That was it. His fear. Which totally overwhelmed him before, turned to complete irritation. I mean just cos he died didn't mean that he should have to give up sex and candy and pranking people and bloody Christmas every year. As much as he cared to admit, he bloody loved Christmas. And not just cos he was featured in practically every Christmas play, but because of the cakes, the snow and the bloody Christmas pudding and the candy canes and the smell of cinnamon. And let's not get started on hot chocolate. And just the bare thought that all of that would be no more…

His grace was giving out. He could feel it. Since every angel blade is forged from celestial silver its composition had the ability to screw with the very essence of angels. All angels in reality where were encased mini-nukes and once the packaging was 'pricked' with a sword 'not of this world' – Boom.

But he couldn't leave it at that. I mean he deserved another chance didn't he? He gave the Winchesters precise instructions and he was sure they will stop the apocalypse. For real. Surely his Father could see that. See his contribution. I mean, he sided with the humans. It's what his father always wanted anyway. And when Castiel did the same and died as a result he was brought back. So maybe, if he asked him…

 _Dad, please, I know you have your damn ears on, so if you can hear me: please, please don't let me die. I don't care how but I want to stay. Do you hear me? I never asked you for anything father._

Gabe felt his core burn itself out.

 _Not even when you left, I sort of understood. So this once, if you have your ears on…I'm begging you…_

And with that the Archangel Gabriel, the Strength of God, was no more. And the only trace of his existence were the two black wings burned on either side of him and the corpse of his former vessel, Bard who was a scrawny son of an overrated and bossy Viking blacksmith who lived sometime around 800AD.

And with that Lucifer, his brother was done. And while he was ignoring that tiny miniscule sense of guilt at the bottom of his stomach, he rolled his shoulders and made his way out, casually avoiding the dead bodies of the former pagan gods.

Funny enough if he would have stayed perhaps a moment longer, he would have found that his little brother was no longer lying on the floor. And that he was no longer dead.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

"Bloody Hell! Detective!"

Chloe Decker could barely register the fact that she has ran over someone. A second ago she was arguing with Lucifer for hitting on a suspect again while they were at a crime scene and then all if a sudden a man literally fell in front of her car. The thud as his body collided with the bumper still rang in her ears. Slowly, both her and Lucifer turned and glanced at each other before shared a long 'we-might-be-fucked' looked of disbelief.

Almost instantly after they stumbled out of the car the examine the presumably dead guy on the road. It was near dusk so Chloe's car cast a shadow on his face. They knelt beside him on either side. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." She muttered to herself as she frantically checked his pulse. Lucifer eyed him more calmly. As he tilted his head his eyebrows furrowed. This man his presence seemed so familiar-

"Ah thank god. He's alive," She confirmed, "We need an ambulance."

Lucifer silently agreed with an acknowledging nod and a "Hmmm."

* * *

A few hours later, Chloe Decker was sitting by the man's hospital bed, with the EKG monitors rhythmically beeping in the background. She was leaning forward, her elbows resting on her thighs. She was deep in thought. The docs said he will be alright but that still didn't mean that she didn't feel guilty about it all. After they have brought the man to the hospital Lucifer headed back to Lux and since the investigation was currently on hold, she thought she might as well wait by his bedside. When they searched him they found no IDs and she couldn't find anything in police records either.

She let out a deep sigh.

Just then, the man inaudibly grimaced and when consciousness hit him, he cautiously opened his eyes. He was almost definitely certain he was in a hospital. He was almost definitely certain, in fact 99.9% he was not dead. Which was a major bonus. He slowly scanned the room around him, very gingerly. To his left; not much, just another bed. To his right however was a lady. And judging from the badge that gleamed from her belt – a cop lady – or a lady cop, whatever.

His head began thudding with all this observation. He let out a groan of discomfort.

"Oh thank goodness. You're awake." Exclaimed Chloe in relief. She shot up and walked up beside his bed. "How do you feel?"

The man closed on eye in hopes of being able to focus on her face properly. She didn't seem familiar. "Not dead."

Chloe sighed since his answer appeared to be more than appropriate.

"That's good," She said as she continued nodding to herself, "That's really good."

"You tell me sugar." He said with a smirk, then continued in a lower voice, "Seems like daddy-o gave me a second chance after all."

Chloe opened hear mouth to inquire what he actually meant by that as the use of terms strangely reminded her of his partner but before she could begin the man interrupted him.

"Sweetheart, what date is it?" He asked as he began to sit up and unplug the various tubes connected to him.

"It's the 26th of March-What are you doing you need to rest! I just hit you with my car!" She exclaimed shamelessly. The man stopped and stared at him.

"Really?" He asked with genuine surprise.

"Well yes, but it was unintentional and I honestly didn't see you and if you-" She stammered.

"I didn't even notice." He replied.

Chloe simply blanked. "You mean you don't remember getting hit by car and falling out of the-" She made gestured with her hands because she didn't want to voice what she believed, "the sky?"

He looked up at her again at that. "The sky?" He let out an amused chuckle, "Really now?"

Chloe was feeling more and more foolish so she did what she always did to control herself. She crossed her arms. "Yes, really." She said, though she wasn't sure whether she was reassuring the man or herself.

"Well then, I guess I will be the only one who could truthfully answer the question 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Chloe gave in to the smirk that has been tugging on the edges of her lips as she gave him a look of disbelief.

"Honestly…" She emitted.

The man only chuckled as he pulled the last tube. The machines started going crazy signalling his death when a nurse came storming in. "Sir! What are you doing?! I cannot let you leave yet!"

The man rolled his eyes as he attempted to get up. "Ma'am trust me I am more than fin-" And just as he said that he slid on his ass. He grabbed onto the hospital bed in a futile attempt to pull himself up but he needed both the Nurse's and the Detective's help to hoist himself up.

"What …? Why did I?" He voiced. The nurse settled him patiently. "You are probably suffering from concussion. You mustn't go running around like this."

A concussion. A concussion. Concussion. Him. An archangel getting a concussion. That was impossible unless-

His eyes widened with the realisation.

He snapped his fingers. Nothing.

He snapped them again. Nothing.

He snapped them again and again. Repeatedly. Much more frantically. He looked at his fingers as if his only life force was failing on him. He began hyperventilating. "Sir are you...?" Began Chloe but by then the distressed man burrowed his face in his hand only to immediately draw it back as he realised he had a bruise on his temple. He felt the bruise again as if unsure that it has been really there. He stared at his hand in utter shock.

Then suddenly a doctor appeared in the room, smiling. The man was still hyperventilating. "Hello Sir," he said reassuringly. It caused the man on the bed to spare some of his attention to him. "What is happening to me?" was all that he could muster as the never ending questions just somehow erupted to the surface.

"Sir, you have been hit by a car. The side of your face has been badly bruised but the rest of seemed to have gotten off without scratch. He started fiddling with something in the breast pocket of his white, immaculate coat. "Now if you could just allow me." He gestured with the light. The doc concluded his vitals were okay.

"We may have to keep you in overnight but you are recovering surprisingly quickly. You may be released later on this afternoon." He finished confidently.

His patient only nodded.

"Miss Hardy if you could, eh 'plug him back in'. If you need anything just ask the nurses." He said before he smiled at the Detective and left.

As Miss Hardy began to plug him back on the machines, the man put his hand up and faced the Detective once more.

"What year is it?" He asked, the importance of this answer weighing heavily on this answer. The Detective looked at the nurse for a second.

"2016. Why do you...?"

"I've been out for 7 years?!" He blurt out in panic. Chloe just looked at him in confusion.

"Why no, I just hit you with my car a few hours ago."

This hit the frustrated patient so badly he even managed to get up from his bed and pace angrily around his room. Back and forth. Back and forth. He ran his hand through his light brown hair before he looked up the ceiling. He just stared at it. Then he let out a frustrated sigh.

' _Well I did say, I didn't care how…'_

He rubbed his neck with one hand and then a moment later he threw both his hands up to show he's surrendered.

He sat back on his bed and sat still for the nurse to do her job. The poor guy Chloe hit with her car seemed so lost, as he eyed the ceiling with watery eyes.

Chloe suddenly felt really out of place and not to mention awkward.

"So em, I'm not sure if this is the right moment to ask…" Began Chloe as she waited for the man to return his attention to her. He did. "But, er, we weren't able to identify you and if you could just give us a name…"

"Us?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

Chloe smiled in relief that he was being humorous again. "I meant me. I want to at least know the name of the man that I am supposed to apologise to."

At that moment the nurse finished and excused herself. "Thank you, ma'am." She turned back and smiled at him.

"It's Gabe." He said. "It's sort for Gabriel." He confirmed.

Chloe's eyebrows shot to the ceiling at how she always manages to meet so many people with these biblical names.

"Gabriel. Okay." She said. "And your second name is…?"

Gabe grimaced a little. "I don't really have one. You see, I'm a bit of a runaway."

"Oh." Emitted Chloe. "I see well…I am really, very sorry I hit you with my car. I feel extremely bad and if there is anything I can help you with then-"

"Actually there is." He interjected. "If I could make a personal phone call," He said as he gave her a smile.

"Yes of course." She replied without any reluctance.

"Thank you." He said as he took the phone from her. He typed the one of the few phone numbers he ever to memorise and hit 'call'. "Erm, I'm going down to the cafeteria would you like-"

"Yes, some chocolate would do me wonders right now. Any chocolate and a cup of coffee with milk and 7 sugars if it's not too much bother." He then stopped himself realising how odd that must have sounded.

Chloe however just appeared to suppress a smirk as she replied, "Okay, chocolate and coffee with 7 sugars, coming right up." And with that she was gone.

Gabe's smile faded as she left and his brows were furrowed with worry.

"Come on. Come on." Bad luck.

 _I'm sorry the number you have dialed has not been recognised._

He hung up and dropped the phone on his bed before he sighed for the umph-teenth time today.

' _Bloody Hell…_ ' He couldn't help thinking.

And with that he fell back on his bed.

* * *

A little while later, the Detective returned with his promised coffee and two KitKats.

He immediately perked up once he's seen her. "Oh boy, you are an absolute angel!" He exclaimed.

She chuckled.

"I've never seen a man get so happy to see his coffee, _or_ his chocolate. You certainly have a sweet tooth."

"Or so I've been told." He said as he took the coffee from her and took of the lid letting the sweet aroma hit him. As soon as it did, he couldn't compare it to anything he's ever felt before. Because for once the smell felt really appealing, like _really_ appealing and he felt as if he smelt the smell of coffee for the first time. It was amazing. He absent-mindedly smiled to himself.

' _Well, being human may have its perks after all.'_

Chloe allowed another smile surface as seeing Gabriel and his coffee was like seeing a kid on Christmas morning.

Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It said:

 _Lucifer calling…_

She looked at him apologetically. "I'll be just a second."

"Hm? Oh yes, yes of course." Replied Gabe as he was about to take a sip.

Chloe smiled at him then answered the phone.

"Lucifer, what's up?"

She then heard a sudden _plop_. She turned around she saw the coffee spill everywhere on the floor beside Gabe's bed. But she wasn't particularly bothered about that. It was the look of utter fear and panic on Gabriel's face. The sheer _terror_ which she has not seen on any man before was what left her speechless. His eyes were so wide in disbelief, and were looking so frightened that it appeared that he would begin crying that instant.

Chloe blocked out Lucifer's voice long ago and she only stopped gaping when she heard Lucifer's voice on the phone, calling her name.

" _Detective, what's the matter?"_

* * *

 ** _A/N: More to come_**

 _Hi, thanks for reading. Please don't hesitate to leave reviews about anything: what you liked, disliked, typos, thoughts. Is Gabe okay? Is he too OOC? OR is he just okay? Thanks in advance!_

 _Hugs & Take care _

**[Upload Date: 04/07/2016]**

 **[Disclaimer: I do NOT own: _Lucifer_ or _Supernatural_ ]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who on Earth would've believed that the assistant was the murderer the whole time!" Exclaimed Chloe incredulously.

She was on her way back to Lux with Lucifer who was wearing an unbearably satisfied smirk on his face upon another successful closure of a homicide case.

"I mean all the evidence suggested it was the wife!" She continued, as she shook her head rigidly in disbelief. She heard a chuckle from Lucifer beside her. She spared him a glance.

"What?" She enquired, with a hint of amusement lacing her voice.

"Oh nothing, you are welcome, as always." He replied smugly.

The woman beside him chuckled before she admitted, "Yep, you've did it again."

She turned to him before she sincerely added, "Thank you."

Lucifer only responded with self-satisfied nod.

And with that they drove over to Lux in comfortable silence.

On the way back, Chloe's mind wandered to earlier this morning in the hospital ward with Gabriel…

* * *

 _Gabe was hyperventilating vigorously, so much that Chloe immediately hung up after she hissed a panicky 'I'll call you back.' She rushed over to him and lowered her eyes to his, not caring that she was standing in a puddle of coffee._

" _Gabriel, what's wrong? What's the matter?!" She interrogated as she grabbed his wrists, shaking him gently in the process._

 _Meanwhile the signal on the EKG was going ballistic._

" _Help!" She called out, "We need a nurse!"_

 _Almost instantly, the same nurse reappeared beside them._

" _What's happened?" She inquired._

" _I don't know, I was on the phone one minute and the next he just-"_

" _It's alright ma'am please step aside. I've seen this before. It's PTSD, judging from his heartrate." She informed knowledgably. "It is often triggered by sights, smells or even words and phrases."_

 _Chloe watched as the brunette woman reached for needle and a bottle of colourless liquid only to draw some up and after a quick test, inject Gabriel with the sedative._

 _It only took moments for his breathing to return to normal, and several more for his heart to slow and before they knew it Gabe's eyes began to close._

* * *

Chloe couldn't believe that Lucifer's name could have frightened him so much. It definitely had to be his name. Did he know him from before? And if he did, what has happened between them that the mention of his name could cause such a reaction from him? Was he too someone who owed him a favour? Could he help her solve the puzzled of Lucifer Morningstar? She wondered as she absently tapped her finger against the steering wheel.

All these questions just kept piling up on her. A very annoying habit her thoughts have conjured ever since her first encounter with Lucifer. Until then her thoughts were simple. Far less complicated and straight forward.

Chloe let out a sigh.

It was 10.30pm already. She was too tired to think anyway. All she wanted right now was a hot shower before she threw herself into her bed. Yet the horrified look on Gabriel's face kept resurfacing in her mind.

She promised herself then and there that she would visit Gabe, first thing in the morning. Only when she did so the next day, he was no longer there.

 _ **Earlier that afternoon…**_

Gabe wandered the darkening streets of Los Angeles with his hands in his jeans pockets. It was getting late. Judging from the sun, he concluded it was around 8 or 9pm. They let him out, shortly after 4pm. He was wearing the same clothes they found him in. He was grateful to get out of his hospital 'outfit'. The whole 'open at the back nightie thing' wasn't too comfortable. Not to mention awkward.

His nurse was very kind to him. He even learned her name. Katrina. She was a very sweet brunette with knowing and compassionate auburn eyes. He smiled at her memory.

She told him to look after himself and that help was always available to those suffering from PTSD. By 'help' of course she was referring to a therapist. But whatever, Gabe thought it was still nice of her to offer advice to a complete stranger. As always, humans never failed to surprise him that way.

She told him about his little episode. He scoffed. He was more embarrassed about it than he would care to admit. Especially because both Chloe and Katrina were there and he could only imagine how pitiful he looked. But he just couldn't help it.

For a second there he thought his brother was still alive. Or worse: roaming free. And that Michael and everyone else was dead. Including Cas and the Winchesters. _God_ now that would have really sucked. Thankfully the Detective was still there when he woke up, thirty minutes later. He immediately began showering her with frantic questions like why was she receiving a call from Lucifer and how is he still alive but she just looked at him in confusion explaining that she had a partner known as Lucifer. She said that he was under the impression that he was the actual devil and that he was eccentric that way. She even went as far as explaining his daddy issues and speaking in crazy metaphors calling his father 'God' and all that.

Gabe scoffed again. Well for one, _his_ own father seriously had a weird sense of humour and second, no wonder this Lucifer guy has daddy issues. Imagine getting named after the devil. Though his eyebrows furrowed at that.

He still didn't quite believe all that she has told him. If there was one thing that he learned during his time in witness protection was that you can never be too careful and that imposters are to be avoided. And that's what he was going to do. Avoid this Lucifer for as long as he could. Not that he could hide from him if he was the real deal.

He sighed. His footsteps made an echo on the empty alley. Well, at least he was alive, he thought. Even though his dad left him without a dime, pointers to the right direction and angel mojo but he would just have to go with it.

As he walked he could feel the warmth of the setting sun. He could feel the breeze pass him by. All these new sensations. He almost found himself smiling.

He wondered like this for a while, just wherever his feet took him, until he began to feel tired. He really didn't like this sensation. He could walk for years without breaking a sweat before, but now? After 4 hours he was completely wrecked. His feet ached. He had this weird sensation in his mouth and his head started to feel sore too. He had to stop.

He let out a frustrated sigh before he caught sight of his unlaced shoelaces. He knelt down to tie them. While he was tying them didn't know why, but he glanced to his left. Perhaps it was by chance or maybe Fate was screwing with his head as she did with everyone else. He spotted a nice chapel. It was imposing like most of the others but it gave him an idea.

He stood up and a smirk appeared on his face. He glanced up to the sky, still smirking.

"You know daddy-o, how about I stay at yours for tonight?" He said, then headed towards the chapel.

He opened the brown polished doors which slightly creaked upon his arrival, but made no other protests. As soon as he entered the smell of incense and burning candles hit him. Not much has changed in five hundred years that's for sure. He made his way towards the altar. He regarded the walls on his way though. On one side he saw the Stations of the Cross while on the other he saw a couple of statues of saints with candles burning in front of them. And of course stain glassed windows everywhere. Gabe spun around and continued walking backwards. The carpet in the middle of the isle was red and his feet seemed to sink into them as he walked. He chuckled quietly. He spun back around and before he knew it, he was facing the altar with a Golden Cross suspended upon three cables above it. He stood there for quite a while. Not sure how to do this.

Then after a couple of minutes of pouting and gaping he just threw his arms up.

"Well this is awkward." And with that he went up the altar and sat down in front of it with his back leaning against the cool stone.

He took a deep breath.

Then he began to vent.

"So _Dad_. Wassup? I am splendid considering I nearly died twice in a day. Thanks for asking." He began sarcastically, though he soon remembered how he tried killing Dean numerous times. In hindsight, that must've sucked. Anyway, he readdressed his father.

"But hey, I'm not complaining. I'll take being a mortal over being dead any day. And I guess I really _am_ thankful you saved my ass back there. I mean, _Woo_! It was a close call." He admitted as he placed his hand where Luci stabbed him. You couldn't see the dried blood on his black shirt but he could feel it all right. "Not to mention that you actually answered."

He then let the hand fall and continued tenderly, "But why here? Why now? And why like this?! I mean dad, seriously. What good am I now? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do." He spread his arms in desperation. "At least before, I could do some justice. You know. Teach a bunch of dicks a lesson. And even try to resolve our family issue. I mean I can see the end didn't happen. Duh! I'm not dumb." He felt the need to add. "So we 'won'; it was worth it. Yay! But I can't hear anyone, I have no way to contact the Winchester's and I don't have a bloody dime to my name! And then there is this Lucifer guy who you threw in my path I mean _seriously_?" He stared up at the ceiling accusingly. "Your sense of humour sucks FYI. If you think this is funny. Cos no one's laughing."

He sighed, grudgingly. He was doing this far too often for his liking.

"I just," He could feel his eyes begin to sting – _damn these emotions!_ "I just feel so lost Dad. I don't know what to do. What would you have me do Old Man?"

The shuffling of feet snapped him out of his conversation with the 'Old Man' and found himself facing a priest with his hands joined in front of him. He wore the usual suit with a silver cross pinned on his black blazer. He approached Gabriel with understanding eyes and a hint of amusement clearly plastered on his face.

It took Gabe a moment to realise how weird he must've looked sitting with his back against the altar and calling God 'Old Man'. He allowed a sheepish smile as he got up to his feet.

"Eh, sorry about-" He gestured towards the altar, "That. I just find I easier to talk to da- _him_ , this way right now that is…" He then seemed to sadden, "If he is listening…"

To that Father Lawrence only chuckled. Gabe looked at the man slightly surprised.

"You know, out of all the prayers I have heard in my life, I have never heard a prayer as honest _and_ as entertaining as yours."

Gabe couldn't help and sound a relieved laugh. As he did so, he pocketed his hands.

"Yeah, well. God and I. We were always sort of informal you know. He always seemed a bit uncomfortable with the kneeling, and worshipping and-." Gabe stopped abruptly realising he might have let too much slip.

The Father only continued to look at him with amusement.

"Well, God speaks to us in different ways. Why can't we address him differently?" He voiced.

"I agree." Gabe agreed.

The Father took a seat on the front pew and gestured for Gabe to sit. He did.

"I couldn't help but over hear your prayer - I was just about to lock up you see – and it would appear to me that you are looking for guidance." He said knowingly.

"I guess you could say it that way." Said Gabe as he crossed his arms. "I mean, I'm pretty sure god," He allowed his brows to shoot upwards, "is responsible for saving me. I'm only after surviving a car crash and I somehow ended up in a coma or something." He continued as he as thinking of a good and authentic backstory for himself. "Only to realise, I'm broke, with no relatives and homeless. As you can guess I'm in a bit of a pickle. And I am not going to lie, I came here hoping to crash here for the night. I even picked out a nice spot by the confessional box."

The Father chuckled again. He just couldn't help it. But then he became a little more solemn.

"Why yes, I understand it is not easy recovering from something like that. Perhaps there is a reason why God has brought you here. I may just be able give you what you need, well just until you get back on your feet."

"Really? And what is that?"

"My caretaker just left a few days ago. He was in charge of maintenance and keeping the place in one piece. You know, fixing things, painting walls whatever there was needed to be done. How would you feel about fulfilling that role?"

Gabe arched his eyebrows at the man's generosity and he gave him a genuine smile but before he could answer the priest added, "Not to mention a roof over your head and food three times a day. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I might just take you up on that offer. Thank you." Replied Gabe, thankfully. "But only for a short while Father, I mean I don't want to out stay my welcome."

"You are welcome and do not worry, you may stay as long as you need," The Father laughed. "And congratulations! You are our new caretaker." He said as he patted Gabriel on the shoulder.

Gabe couldn't help but to chuckle. Not just cos of his luck. But because of the priest's kindness and willingness to help him. There it goes again, taking him by surprise: humanity. He guessed it was worth taking their side.

Just then Gabe's stomach emitted a sound quite similar to a whale's mating call, which silenced them both.

Gabe eyed his stomach in shock. Was this the after effect of Luci's stab? Was he dying? What was this weird twisted feeling in his stomach? And before he knew it he worriedly asked the Father, "Am I going to die?!" while clutching his stomach.

The priest laughed heartily at that. He even had to wipe a tear.

"Gabriel, one would believe you have never felt hungry before."

Oh.

Oh.

Now it made sense.

Hunger.

He was feeling hunger.

Well it has been a while since he ate the two KitKats Chloe bought for him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god," he muttered before he shot a cynical look upwards.

The Father, who was still laughing, got up and gestured Gabriel to follow.

"How about some dinner? My treat?" He offered.

"Oh but I-"

"I insist. I haven't laughed like this in a good while."

Let's just say, Gabe did not need any more convincing. He followed him outside.

"By the way," Said the priest offering his hand, "Father Frank."

Gabe smiled. "Gabriel. But call me Gabe."

They shook hands as Gabe smiled at him.

* * *

"Good Morning!" Exclaimed Father throwing the curtains open in Gabriel's quarters.

Gabe, who has been hugging his pillow in his sleep, started and then squirmed as to why he has been roused so early.

"Wha-Father? What…What are you doing? What time is it?!"

"Gabriel, nice of you to join us. It is 5am and there is work to be done." He said cheerfully.

Gabriel groaned in response.

"There is also a christening on today so I'm going to need you to-"

He was interrupted by Gabriel's snores.

The priest only stared at him for a moment.

"Gabriel!"

"Wha-What? I'm up! I'm-ugh."

Frank smirked.

"Breakfast's in ten." He informed.

"Yeepie!" Emitted Gabriel sarcastically while he rubbed his eyes.

"If I were you, I'd hurry. Your coffee is going to get cold." He added amusingly before he walked out. "Giddy up."

* * *

As Gabe mopped the tiles of the chapel with dark circles under his eyes, he couldn't help but recall his dinner with Frank. He never thought he would be a fan of spicy stuff he always sorts of leaned towards sweet stuff but the restaurant he took him served the most delicious taco ever! And he was surprised how he was able to wolf down three of those, in hindsight but he was just so hungry. Sole de Javier really made an impression on him.

He thought it was all so weird. How he completely forgot about everything just because hunger has taken over him. No wonder humans go crazy sometimes. Hunger was torture.

He frowned.

Thirst was another one. He wondered how humans even coped with these two on a daily basis.

"Gabriel," Called Frank from the chapel entrance.

"Yes, Father." Said Gabe, as he leaned on the mop.

"I'm heading out to a Youth Centre, I'll be back shortly."

"Sure thing, Father."

"I noticed there are a few pieces of chewing gum stuck underneath the pews, would you mind getting rid of those, once you finish mopping?" He enquired good naturedly.

Gabe only chuckled.

"One does not chew the Body of Christ." Said Gabe in a deep tone as he remembered seeing a grandfather scold his grandson for chewing gum in church. And since the kid had no other choice, he quickly stuck it under his seat.

Frank laughed because he happened to spot that too, and waved him bye.

"Be back before noon!"

Half an hour later Gabe was eyeing the pews from an angle that he was hoping he would never have to eye pews from: underneath.

It wasn't all that bad, he thought at first. He guessed that the kid with the chewing gum and his grandfather were regulars because underneath the pew that he was scraping with a chisel was covered with chewing gum. From different occasions, judging from their visible squishiness.

As he was gently scraping them off with a chisel, not to damage the woodwork when one stuck to the chisel and it refused to detach itself from the seat. Since it was already stuck to his chisel he thought the wisest thing would be to pull. So he did. Until it eventually gave in and let go, slapping him on the nose in the process. He only glared at the gum hanging off his chisel.

He then glanced to his right and then he spotted something that almost horrified him: A massive, dark green, mouldy piece which even had white fluff around the edges. Gabe's eyes widened in disgust.

"Oh _God_!" He mouthed with his eyes wide in terror, before he peeped his head from under the pew and raised index finger to the ceiling angrily.

"Okay dad, if this is for that one time I stuck gum to your chair in your study, I am just letting you know: I'm a Saint among my siblings! Ya hear me? A friggin' Saint! And it was that one time! Just try and tell me that you have never stuck gum under your chair! I dare ya! You gather everyone up for senior management meeting and then you show up like 4 hours later, of course my chewing gum was gonna get out of taste!" He then continued prying more furiously, peeking out from underneath the pew every time he addressed his father.

"And FYI, Balthazar drank half of your brandy while we waited on you! I only know cos he gave me some but that's not the point! He wasn't even supposed to be there! Then there's Uriel too! Now wait till you hear this!" He gave the ceiling an exasperated look, "You know that cute little glass kitten you had beside your first copy of Genesis? Yeah? Remember how you were looking for it for ages? And how important it was to you cos it was the first thing that Samandriel made. Well guess what! Uriel shattered it in a million little pieces! It's not that big of a surprise really, I mean you do realise he is basically a bull in a china shop…But the guy couldn't even remember how it looked like so he just shoved it under the mat instead of reassembling it. I caught them all red handed, in case you are doubting me. But did I tell you? No. You know why? Cos you sort of have a reputation with the whole wrath thing and _I'm_ a nice brother. Which usually involves cleaning up people's messes... But I ask thee _daddy dearest_ : who's sin was the most hideous out of the three? Huh? Huh? But still I don't see Balthazar going to rehab or Uriel polishing your glass menagerie as a punishment. Bloody hell. And they call this justice…"

Frank has been more than upset by the time he reached the chapel. He's just found out what Connor has really been up to and how badly he has been involved with drug dealing. It hurt him so much to see him fall this far. It made him feel as if he failed him in some way down the line. But the imaginary conversion that he walked in on between Gabriel and his 'father' who he was now starting to believe was more of his biological father rather than his heavenly father from the sounds of it, and the sight of Gabriel pointing an accusing finger to the ceiling made the ache in his heart lessen a little and he allowed a smile. He left Gabriel to his work and he walked away shaking his head still smiling.

' _He is a funny one._ ' He thought.

* * *

So that's how Gabriel spent his days as a chapel caretaker. Between carrying out his duties and arguing with his father at the injustice of some of his duties he spent a great deal walking and getting to know the city. He has gotten the general gist of being human, including the whole issue with urinating and the other form of sorcery that come out the other end. As well as eating, hygiene and feelings. Ugh God. Those were the worst. He felt everything. Hunger, thirst, tiredness, lust – like that one time at a wedding trial where one of the bridesmaid's chest was more exposed than it should've been, he almost fell off the balcony while he was in the middle of decorating the pillars with flowers. Now that was a close call. So in brief, being a human kind of drove him crazy, but he believed he was getting used to it just fine.

He also learned started to feel more empathy than before as well, making him wish he had his angel mojo all the more. Sometimes when he didn't feel like walking. He would chill out behind a pillar where he couldn't be seen from and sometimes he would overhear the prayers of those who, upon believing they were completely alone, chose to pray out loud.

A sick family member, debt, abuse, injustice. He's heard all over the two weeks he's been there. To think he could have resolved these issues with a snap of his fingers weeks ago really infuriated him. Especially when it came to children's prayers, which sounded so innocent and were laced with so much faith. But he knew he couldn't do much now, other than making sure to keep this house of prayer 'in one piece' as Frank put it so that people can continue pray to God, and hope that he was actually listening.

He also got to know Frank quite well, they often talked over their meals, most of which Frank cooked himself. Gabe hasn't quite mastered that craft yet. And his cooking skills barely reached past operating a microwave. But despite that, meal times where his favourite part of his day. Not just because of the food and the dessert which Frank always tried to include for their dinner once he has learned Gabe had a sweet tooth, but because Frank really opened up to him and confided in him. He's come to realise how he couldn't quite confide in anyone since it was usually him who people sought advice from. It made Gabe see how lonely this profession could get. Especially with the whole celibacy thing. He often frowned at that.

Frank often told him of all of the convictions of priesthood, which he until know, since it hardly concerned him, he elected to ignore. It was filled with quite a lot of rules. Too much for his liking.

But in a way he understood that if you were going to set an example for the 'flock' you could hardly go running around being hedonistic and irresponsible.

He of course admired Frank for his undying devotion to people and his congregation. He never failed to listen to them, and perhaps that was what he valued most about Frank. He's learned far too soon that people just want to be heard. He also adored Frank's sense of humour. Nothing too crude, just good natured banter.

And when he asked what encouraged him to become a priest, he was pretty sure he understood what a heartbreak felt like. He's story of his daughter and Connor. He finally understood why he was visiting the youth centre so much.

When it came to speaking of himself to Frank he barely went past his likes and dislikes. He once let it slip that he was 'kind of a run-away' when Frank asked him of his second name. To which Frank suggested creating some sort of ID and a fake second name. He had to think of that for a while… At first he thought it should be Novak for some reason but then he felt it just didn't sound right. And he'd be damned before he would be called a Winchester. And then a name just came to him, a name he remembered reading a few decades ago: Speight Jr. He liked its quickness which he thought suited him too well so from then on his official name on paper was Gabriel Speight Jr.

His days went undisturbed and he found he was quite happy with his current life, it might have been a little more difficult, but he found there was a sense of achievement in working for things to be done. He liked that part of being a human.

But since we all know that Fate is a bitch, there was no way she would let him live in peace just like that. Oh no, she had a plan.

* * *

His day started out like any other: Getting up at 5am, breakfast at 5.10am, cleaning, polishing, running errands, fixing stuff. Then at 10am he had his half an hour break with some sugary coffee and some pastries. Then lunch at 12.30pm. And then another short break at 2pm with more sugary coffee. He's been thinking that perhaps he should cut back on those...

Gabriel was indeed on his way back from this break of his, with a mug of freshly steaming coffee when he overheard a very unusual confession.

"Three hours? Speedy sinner, I like it!"

Gabe involuntarily flinched. The man in the confessional box was clearly not Father Frank.

"No!" Replied the woman, who he presumed to be Mrs Madison _again,_ "I just need some guidance…"

Gabe just rolled his eyes as he took a sip frim his coffee. What this woman needed was to get laid, not guidance.

He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he was kind of curious about this guy on the other end. So he leaned against a pillar just close enough to overhear the confession but far enough to make it appear as if he was casually drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm still having lustful thoughts about another man." She admitted uncomfortably.

"Splendid! Who's the lucky fellow?" Enquired a silky voice.

'What?' Gabe mouthed. And shot the booth an incredulous look.

"Well, my husband's limo driver. What should I do Father?"

Yep. It was Mrs Madison alright.

"Well, my dear, you should embrace your desires!"

"Really? When I was here earlier Father Frank told me I should be faithful to my husband."

"Well, I don't know why you are listening to that fool! I mean let's be honest, if you wanted to be faithful then you wouldn't be fantasizing about your limo driver now would you?"

He had a point.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't feel bad. You have those desires for a reason! You should act on them."

'Christ. And this guy considers himself to be a priest?' Questioned Gabriel as he made his way towards the booth. As much as he was enjoying this he had to put it to a stop.

"I mean you can always come back here and confess and it will all be forgiven. Isn't how this system of yours works?"

"When you put it that way…"

Just then, Gabriel abruptly tore the booth door open, revealing Lucifer's rather surprised expression.

"Excuse me but what the Hell do you think you're doing here pal?"

Lucifer shushed him. He demanded another second by raising his index finger.

Gabriel just scoffed and took another sip of his coffee and he leaned against the door frame. Then Lucifer turned back and in a genuine voice proclaimed, "For your penance, ten bloody Mary's and a good shag."

Gabriel nearly choked in his coffee as he began laughing hysterically while Lucifer got up and casually began buttoning his suit.

"Well I see you've finally got Mrs Madison to come to her senses." Gabe pointed out as he regarded Mrs Madison walking towards the door, still chuckling.

"Yes, yes I did," Agreed a velvety British voice, "And I also made sure the limo driver will have the time of his life. Finally, I have who someone appreciates my efforts."

"Boy, what I'd give to be that limo driver." Remarked Gabe as he eyed Mrs Madison on her way out, in her beautiful crimson dress which revealed her perfect curves.

"Oh another lustful sinner, I am on a roll today."

"Shut up." He replied playfully. "Anyway, what's a guy like you doing tempting sinners in church?"

"I am looking for Father Frank, another one of my Father's hypocrites. Came to reveal his deepest and darkest secrets to show that there is no such a thing as a Saint." He added.

"Well he should be back by now…" Then suddenly Gabe stopped short. His father. God? Their 'Father'? The way he referred to Him. There seemed to be a certain level of familiarity in the way the he said it. Gabe furrowed his eyebrows. "Your Father?" He questioned, trying to sound casual.

Lucifer only rolled his eyes. ", God. My father. Whether I like it or not."

"Tell me about it. He's our dad and _punctum_."

"No, I don't mean that metaphorically. The guy upstairs really is my dad. I'm an angel." He admitted smugly.

"Oh really and angel. Yeah, and I'm a genie. Do you realise how absurd this sounds coming from you?"

"Seriously no one believes me! I could be sitting here telling people that I'm the Devil all day but still they wouldn't believe me. It's shameful that people have become so distrustful they don't even believe you when you are telling them the truth. If this doesn't show how low humanity has got I don't know what does." He complained, leaning against a pew.

"Fine, I'll believe ya." Said Gabe playfully.

"Is that so?" Asked Lucifer, sounding genuinely suprised.

"Sure, just show us your angel mojo."

"Angel mojo? Like what?"

"I don't know, like stop time or fly us to the Bahamas. Or even something a little simpler than that. A little Enochian _._ I picked it up over the years. _I_ _VMD_ _OLLOG_ _Gabriel._ "

"Is that all the proof you need?" He said gleefully, "Alright. _OLANI_ _OAI_ _Lucifer_ _."_

"Holy Shit." Was all that he could muster.

"Do you believe me now, do you? Gabriel was it? I actually have a brother with your name. He's a bit of a wuss but he's generally fine."

"How did you…?"

"How did I what?" He asked, sounding rather confused.

"How did you get back out of the cage?"

"What cage? What are you talking about?"

" _I've gotta go_." He replied frantically. His breathing was becoming much more rapid. His PTSD was kicking in.

"Why? Do I scare you that bad? There's no need to soil yourself. I only punish those who are sinners. Calm down, now where are you going?"

"I need to- I need-" He couldn't breathe anymore. He had to leave right now. This couldn't be happening. Was this his father's punishment for bailing out on his family all those years ago?

"Hey!" Lucifer called after him but he was already gone, leaving the King of Hell rather confused.

"What's the bloody matter with him?" He wondered.

"Lucifer!" Called the Detective. "I found Father Frank."

"Oh," Responded Lucifer.

"Who were you yelling to?"

"Just the church caretaker. His name is Gabe by the way."

"Ah yes, that must've been Gabriel," filled in Father Frank.

"Wait, Gabriel? As in 6"8, chestnut brown hair, and has a sweet tooth by any chance?"

"All of the above. Why do you know him?"

"Why yes, I…kind of hit him with my car the other day."

"Is that so?" Said Frank, crossing his arms in front of him, not sounding amused.

"Yes but I have paid for his treatment and everything but by the time I came to visit him the next day he was gone." She stammered.

"Huh, are you saying that this Gabriel is the guy that we practically ran over the other day?"

"Yes. But I don't understand why he'd run off like tha-" Began Chloe, but the stopped abruptly. She knew Lucifer well enough by now that he could make a person run away screaming like that with a word. Then there was Gabriel's PTSD.

"Lucifer." Said the Detective threateningly.

"Yes?" He replied innocently.

"Did you say something to him?"

"What? No. All we did was agree that the limo driver is going get laid and introduced ourselves in Enochian. Then he got all freaked out and practically ran through the door."

"Wait. What? What's Enochian?"

"Excuse me. Mr Morningstar, have you been talking to Mrs Madison? Was she here for confession?"

"Why yes, she is a lustful one."

"This is not happening." Muttered Chloe.

"What did you say to her?" Continued Father Frank.

"That her penance is three bloody Maries and a good shag."

Chloe Decker shut her eyes in embarrassment. She was so done with him for today.

"But stop deflecting. We are here to see you. With some questions. Don't we Detective?"

* * *

 **A/N: More to come!**

 _I_ _VMD_ _OLLOG_ _Gabriel - They call me Gabriel_

 _OLANI_ _OAI_ _Lucifer - I am Lucifer_

 _Source: - Enochian Translator_

 **I have to say that I am so very happy and so very grateful to all you wonderful people who reviewed, followed and favourited my story. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart because every time I opened those emails it made me feel so very happy and it actually made me write even more.**

 **I guess I owe all of you a giant apology for the late update but I had a major writer's block with this one. But I will update much more frequently in the future pinky promise.**

 **And finally, I hope you've enjoyed and that it lived up to your expectations. If it didn't, I'm sorry but let me know what I could improve in a review.**

 **Until next time!**

 **[Upload Date: 07/11/2016]**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel's breaths came in pants. He was standing on a walkway on one of the sandy beaches of Los Angeles. He could barely keep it together. He gripped the iron railing so hard his knuckles turned white. He desperately eyed the concrete below his feet.

' _Breathe properly, dammit!'_ He scolded himself. He couldn't believe how easily his equanimity deteriorated back there…

But he couldn't.

The sandy wind was tearing at his cheeks and he could've sworn his heart was going to explode in his chest. He was sweaty as well as freezing.

He couldn't breathe.

And that wasn't the worst of it all.

It felt like as if he was reliving that moment: over and over again. The sense of shock and betrayal. Those he could've lived with. But the worst was the fear. The sheer _fear_ that overwhelmed him. The fear for his existence. The fear of death itself.

His feet buckled beneath him and he fell down on the sandy concrete and buried his head in his palms.

He slammed his eyes shut and did the only thing he could think of when he was in this kind of a pickle: he prayed.

But this time it was different. He wasn't praying just to keep in touch or just for the sake of conversation. He was _pleading_. He was _desperate_. And to the on-looking outsiders, he might have even seemed pitiful: a man on the ground on the brink of tears.

' _GOD! Dear God! Father in heaven, I – I beg of you! Please make it stop! Make it stop Father! Please! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! Not after what he did – I can't_ breathe! _DAD I'M-'_

"Scared," he breathed. "I'm so scared. Father, _please_ , please make it stop... Make it-"

Just then, Gabe felt a rush of relief.

All was calm.

He exhaled.

And then he inhaled.

Then before he knew it, his breaths became more rhythmic and automated.

His hand wandered to his hammering heart: it was slowing down and continued to beat at a nice and steady pace.

He let out another breath of relief and leant against the metal railing with his feet stretched out in front of him.

The ex-angel then felt the sudden urge to regard the heavens. He smiled incredulously and held up his index finger as if he was about to give a lecture but instead, he allowed a soft little laugh.

"You. See you," He began, "Just remind me that I owe you one, old man. I owe you one."

And with that, he got back on his feet and listened to the sound of the lapping waves for a second before he made his way back to St. Morgan's. Only to find police swarming at the front doors.

* * *

Our favourite chestnut haired, sweet-toothed caretaker was furiously tapping his foot near the confessional box with his phone held tightly to his left ear.

 _Ring-ring._

There was no answer.

 _Ring-ring._

Still no answer.

 _Ring-ring._

He is going develop wrinkles from the _nerves_.

 _Ring-ring._

Why wasn't he-

" _Hello?"_

"Finally! I could've sworn you put me off for this long just to decrease my lifespan! Where the hell are you Father? There are police and detectives everywhere and then let me get started on the latest trend in church door frames: just sprinkle a little bit of lead in the woodwork and it will do wonders for the aesthetics!"

" _Gabriel, please calm down."_

He huffed in relief and rolled his eyes.

 _"Yeah, whatever, now spill!"_

" _It's kind of a lengthy story…"_

"Summarise for me."

 _"Okay, okay. But first thing's first, since I can hear that you're freaking out you must know I am unharmed. So you can calm down now. I am currently with Detective Decker and Mr Morningstar…"_

Gabe swallowed. But otherwise remained unaffected.

"… _And they are going to keep my here at Lux-"_

"What's Lux? _"_

" _It's Lucifer's nightclub on …"_

Typical. Whoever this guy was he definitely got his brother's ego alright.

"Okay, okay. But why were they shooting at you? Was it-"

He quickly glanced around just to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Did it have something to do with that voice message you got yesterday?"

Father Frank remained silent for a second, presumably because he did not realise Gabe even knew anything about this.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just-"

" _It's alright Gabe. And yes, you could say that. But please don't worry about me I'm in good hands."_

"Yeah yeah, easier said than done, pal. Are you sure you're gonna be alright? I mean do you need an extra set of rosary beads or the good book to keep ya entertained?" _He joked._

He heard the Father chuckle mightily at that and it made him involuntarily smile too.

 _"No, no I think I will be alright and I wouldn't have time to say the rosary at the moment anyway."_

"Why's that?"

 _"Well, first of all, I'll have to give Mr Morningstar a few piano lessons. He's a crappy pianist."_

 _"I beg your pardon that is a round, fat lie!"_ He heard over the phone.

Now it as Gabe's turn to laugh. The Devil, the Morningstar, playing the piano.

' _When you think, you've seen it all…'_

"Okay, Frank as long as you're alright. Meanwhile, I have a doorframe to fix. The last time I checked believers weren't fans of bullet holes in the front doors.

 _"Yes, please do that for me. Will you?"_

"Of course. See you later."

 _"By-Bye."_

Gabe flipped shut his flip-up-phone. He didn't want to complain but with his current salary, there was no way that he would've been able to afford a smartphone. Or use one even for that matter. But this one served its purpose just fine.

He then walked outside to assess the damage. The police were gone and the only proof of their visit was the _POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS_ banners that quarantined the entrance from the rest of the street.

"Okay, I guess I should get to work…"

Little did he know that these bullets wouldn't be the last ones he'll see today.

* * *

A stabbing pain.

Fire. That was the closest thing he could compare it to.

A jolt of fire every millisecond.

The bullet wound on his arm.

That's what it felt like.

When the two guys with pistols came in he _knew_ they were gonna be a pain in the ass but not this much pain - and not in the _arm_.Thankfully the big blob of the guy that shot him didn't give him much thought after he shot Gabe since he sorts of lost his balance and nicely head-butted a column, knocking himself unconscious.

' _Really smooth there.'_ He couldn't help thinking in hindsight as he was coming to his senses.

The younger kid, whom Father Frank seemed to be well acquainted with, he suspected to be Connor.

' _Well nice to meet you too. I forgot my shotgun around the back…'_

Gabe tried to focus on the world around him again. He needed to help Father Frank, and what's more, he needed to get out of here alive. He didn't survive the apocalypse only to get killed by the incredible bulk.

' _Okay, that was lame.'_ He thought. The pain was making it hard to cast jokes in his head…

He tried to face the altar. He was lying on his back. The cold tiles sending a chill down his back. He heard commotion; shouting from the altar.

He turned left, with an excruciating effort.

He saw Father Frank, Connor and the bulk. The bulk seemed to get angrier and angrier, shouting at the kid.

He then realised. The guy… he wanted Connor to shoot Frank.

He glared at him.

That son of a bitch. How _dare_ he! To use Connor! To - He's still practically a kid! To ruin someone's innocence like that! And to use the person that Father Frank cares the most about to shoot him!

He made an effort to get up. He hissed in pain as arm screamed in protest. He examined the wound. He was bleeding badly. Not good. What was it that the Winchesters always did when they got hurt? Apply pressure to the wound? Well, he hoped that's what it was cos otherwise he was gonna recreate what felt like the red sea.

"God gave you a second chance right here…"

He looked up at the priest.

Gabriel focused on the father. He was so calm and gentle with Connor. He wasn't angry, or scared or disappointed. He… he had faith in the kid.

Gabe's heart did that thing when he was overwhelmed with sadness or pity and it felt like as if his heart was going to break.

"Enough with the sermon preacher," retorted the guy who wounded his arm, "Just shoot the son of a bitch already."

Connor, who was visibly struggling with his demons, held the gun towards him, his hand shaking as he did so. His eyes were bleary and red from the withheld tears.

"Don't do it…you idiot." Breathed Gabe. It was all he could manage from the floor.

"Just follow your heart son… I have faith in you."

Just then, movement caught his eye. He couldn't believe it.

It was the Detective and the Morningstar.

He squirmed. His wound was making his presence known again.

The Detective had her gun ready while Lucifer followed her closely behind. Glaring at the scene before him with a combination of hatred, anger and- was it? Could it be? Fear?

It then occurred to him that Lucifer might actually be scared of losing the Father? But why?

He scowled. Why would the Devil be interested in a priest? After knowing him for less than two days?  
Did he, care for another human being? If he did then-

The sound of a gun clattering on the floor resonated in the building.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry." Blurted out Connor.

"I'm sorry too kid," Was all he said, "I can't allow weakness. Not when I have just taken control."

Gabriel didn't even have a chance to comprehend what followed in the next few seconds. It happened so suddenly.

The guy tried to shoot Connor and Father Frank somehow got in front of him in a flash and the next thing was the thundering sound of a bullet as it hit Father Frank.

"No!" Gabe cried.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't end like this for him. He deserved better. That old geezer with the good taste for Mexican food and a great sense of humour. That old, actually likeable priest who took him in, without a second thought. The first person whom he could call a friend… He was shot. He was going to die. Just like that. In a blink of an eye. He will be gone forever. And away from his reach.

Gabe's eye's stung so much he thought they were going to shoot fire. Instead, they leaked tears. Giant, salty tears burned his cheeks.

He was so shocked he didn't even realise that Lucifer rushed to Father's side while the Detective shot the big guy and he fell pathetically to the floor.

"Hands up get down on the ground. Now!" She ordered. Connor did as he was told.

"No! No! No! You idiot!" Reprimanded a British voice.

"Gabriel! You're shot! Are you alright!" She said as she finally realised he was there.

"Frank! You must get him help! Please!" He asked, his voiced croaked.

Chloe nodded ferociously.

While the Detective called for an ambulance Gabriel, who now managed to sit up and use a pew for support, directed his attention to the scene before him.

It was heartbreaking. It hurt him. In his chest.

But what he didn't actually expect was the fact that this Lucifer guy seemed as equally distressed as he was.

"You know at first I didn't know why your God set you in my path and then…then it hit me," Explained Father Frank, "Maybe, he didn't set you in my path but he set me in yours."

"No I don't think so…he has given up on me a long time ago."

"Just remember that…" His voice was failing on him now, "that your Father has a… a plan."

For some reason, though he knew those words were not meant for him, he had a feeling that perhaps his Father really did have a plan sending him here… If only he knew what it was. And if only he could have received the message some other way…

* * *

Three days. Three days have passed since the death of the comic priest. Gabriel was surrounded by figured clothed in black. In all variations. Black hats, coats, gloves, trousers, skirts and shoes.

It made him sick.

They reminded him of Death. No, it's more like they wouldn't let him forget. Though he figured the worst thing about dying was being forgotten eventually.

All of a sudden he felt his chest tighten.

It was raining. Rapidly. There were black umbrellas too. The priest who was not Father Frank recited the same well-rehearsed speech that was appropriate according to most humans. It wasn't anywhere adequate. Not for a guy like him. They should've grieved him all around the world.

Gabriel frowned and his head dropped sadly.

But they won't. Simply because he is not famous or of royal blood.

Then he wondered, how many remarkable people lived so heroically yet they weren't honoured for it.

But as he wondered about these things. He couldn't help but to remember Lucifer. The way he acted when the Father died.

The rage he felt radiating off him. The way he pinned the guy to the wall. And his blazing red eyes. The way they flashed. The way they seemed so familiar.

He shook his head.

The funeral was nearing the end, but he couldn't wait that long. He didn't want to pay his respects among a handful of strangers anyway. He swiftly turned on his heels and headed off to find one of those confining contraptions that people call a cab.

The aforementioned vehicle, draped in a gaudy yellow paint came to a slow stop beside the footpath that bordered the infamous night club, Lux.

Several seconds later a man, with a cast on his left arm got out and slammed the cab door shut with a _thud_. It sped away within the next second. He looked up at the dazzling lights that shone on the side of the building.

 _LUX_

He scowled. He beheld the piece of paper in his right arm. This had to be it. Right? Thankfully the panicky feeling that overwhelmed him before at the slightest mention of Lucifer completely evaded him. Yet there was this sense of uneasiness that kept creeping up on him.

Could he trust this guy? Would he help him at all? Who was he really? Was he really the real deal?

He then remembered the red eyes.

 _Maybe._

He frowned.

Or maybe not.

It didn't matter. He was going to find out tonight. This guy had to have the answers. Or at least some of them. At whether he liked it or not, this Lucifer guy was the closest thing he had to relatives. So it was worth a shot.

He scrunched up the paper and willed his feet to take him inside. He tried the door: unlocked.

He guessed the real devil didn't need to fear any burglars of the sort. The door opened smoothly and inaudibly. As soon as he stepped inside, the sound of piano keys hit his ears, though they were quite faint.

'That must be Lucifer.' He thought.

He continued to find the source of the melody. He did. And there he was. Dressed in a black waistcoat and black trousers which contrasted beautifully with the crisp white shirt he wore underneath. He was deeply endorsed in his art. Or at least he appeared to be as he never acknowledged Gabriel until he was at the bottom of the stairs.

Gabriel only stared at him with relentlessly thoughtful expression. He took in all his features, his movements. They seemed so distant, so unfamiliar. But that was until he looked up.

Then that silky voice of his lashed out at him, ineffectively of course. After all, Gabe wasn't born yesterday…

"Ah, if it is not the Church caretaker with a flair for Enochian. _IRGIL G-CHIS-GE OL?_ " He inquired cheerfully.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Gabe snapped back.

"Well, we've become quite touchy all of a sudden? What happened to your flamboyant side?" He questioned regretfully.

"It's on a holiday." He said.

Lucifer scoffed and finished playing; lifting his finger off the piano with perfection.

"I do believe you wish to speak with me?" He asked casually.

"I've come to ask you something."

"Well, I'm always up for granting a favour."

"Tell me this big shot," He stopped for a second, afraid he might not be ready for the answer, "Are you really the Devil?"

Lucifer smiled coyly. "Why yes, that would be me."

"Show me."

"You wouldn't want that."

"Try me, sweetheart."

Lucifer's smile vanished. Then he frowned in disapproval.

"Fine, but you asked for it." He said after a moment's hesitation.

He then stood up and walked closer to Gabe so they were standing only a metres away. He bowed his head and he allowed his eyes to flare red. He held Gabriel's gaze for much longer than he would have for any other human being.

After a few seconds, Gabriel perked an eyebrow.

"Is that it?"

"What?" Said Lucifer reverting back to his human form.

"Is that all you got for a demo? I mean seriously no offence but that was weak. I mean I was, at last, expecting some lights to flicker. What makes you any different from some crazy sorcerer or Wiccan?"

He proclaimed with a huff.

Lucifer simply stood there with his mouth agape in total shock. Not to mention that his expression conveyed how offended he felt upon hearing.

"I beg your pardon! I am no crazy magician! If I were to show you my true self, you would soil yourself!"

"Pfft. Please. Do your worst." He provoked.

"Alright, then I will!"

He then stood straighter and allowed his complete faced to peel off and there it was: the real _**Devil**_. The terror which haunted mankind's nightmares for centuries. The embodiment of true horror. The single most terrify-

"Ew."

Lucifer deadpanned.

"Excuse me?!"

"Okay, that's it. I'm not gonna waste my time here."

"How are you not terrified of me?!" He demanded, "Is there a problem with your eyesight?"

"I friggin wish, I mean _Christ_! Cover your face already would ya? You look like an armpit with a sunburn!"

Lucifer looking mortified did as he was told. He immediately straightened himself.

"Now I would have to say I never received that reaction with my true form before…"

"Wait that was your true form…You have got to be kidding…" He said in disbelief.

His heart kinda went out for him, though. He must have really pissed of his father if that's how he turned out like…

"Only those who have seen Hell are immune to me – explain yourself."

Gabe scoffed again. He then noticed a bottle of whisky a few spare glasses on the counter. He indicated towards them. Lucifer impatiently nodded as he was eager to find out this man's origins.

"Seen Hell? Please, Daddy Dearest used to take us there for family trips. Like we were there when he made it! I gave him advice on how to make it more horrifying!" He explained as he poured himself a drink with one hand.

The liquid poured obediently.

"What are you saying? Who are you?"

"Me?"

Gabe smiled.

"They call me The Trickster," he replied, sending a cocky grin towards him, "And it's about time we had a chat."

* * *

 **A/N:**

You reviewers. Yes. And all you who favourite-d and followed. Yes you. You all know who you are.

 ** _You are adorable little munchkins and I can't thank you enough for the positive feedback 3_**

I can only hope that this story progresses to your liking. Thank you so much! If there is anything you feel that I could improve on, any ideas or just thoughts on the story please don't hesitate to let me know!

 **Enochian:  
** _IRGIL G-CHIS-GE OL? - How are you?_

Source: **Enochian translator**

Until next time!

 **[Upload Date: 11/12/2016]**


	4. Chapter 4

Have a Drink On Me, Brother: Chapter 4

 _The prestigious nightclub Lux was vacant from the usual hedonistic crowd on that particular Wednesday evening. Its lights were dimmed and the interior was quiet apart from the occasional notes from an onyx piano. The lone figure who played its keys played with an almost aching perfection for the human ears._

It has been three days since the death of Father Frank. Lucifer was not elevated. He was consumed with sudden flares of anger throughout the day towards _that_ stinking excuse of a human. He felt anger towards his Father, for the way he has treated those who did not question his ways and were faithful to him. It wasn't fair. But perhaps he felt anger towards himself the most. He was not able to aid the Father when he needed protection. He could have easily crushed the dealer whom he was suspicious of in order to protect Father Frank. Yet, he wasn't there. Another thing to add on the list of things he screwed up.

Then he remembered the little duet with the Detective. He remembered his bafflement at her minimal yet amusing attempt as a pianist. He admitted it was very sweet of her to come by after…the incident. She seemed to have predicted Lucifer's mood and he was glad she did because no matter how amusing her choice of song was he was relieved she was here: that she cared.

Yet as he entertained these thoughts, he could not help but allow his mind to wander to the amusing caretaker whom they met in St. Morgan's…

He was rather surprised to find that he was the unfortunate victim of the Detective's car. Though he has never spoken to him before he couldn't shake the feeling that they were acquainted. Of course, his Enochian knowledge surprised him the most. It has been what? Five millennia? Ten? Since he has spoken it. He hasn't spoken it since… His stomach squirmed uncomfortably at the thought: Since his fall.

He adamantly decided never to speak in that tongue, just to defy heaven yet again. However, when he spoke it with the quirky caretaker it came back so naturally. He wondered where he might have learnt it.

Lucifer made a mental note to question Gabriel upon their next meeting.

Meeting.

His mind quickly flashed back to his terror-stricken face. He knew that face. It was the face of every living mortal who knew who he was. But at a certain moment, he could have sworn that he has seen something else in the man's eyes not just fear: it was pain. Not just any pain. Being the best punisher around he was very privy to every kind of pain there was so he knew what he saw in those eyes was the pain of betrayal.

He found it rather ironic, as that was the one type of pain he was personally familiar with.

Yet what could he have done to have betray that man if they have never spoken before?

These thoughts swirled in his mind as his fingers danced on the piano's pearly white keys until he heard footsteps descending from the steps. Along with them they carried a scent of incense and hot chocolate. And somehow he knew.

"Ah, if it is not the Church caretaker with a flair for Enochian. _IRGIL G-CHIS-GE OL*?_ "

'The Trickster,' the King of Hell scoffed mentally, 'What kind of a title is that?'

A little while later the Devil found himself regarding the church caretaker opposite him with an expression of unmistakable curiosity and bafflement. He was not only immune to his powers but he has seen Hell. And not just _seen_ Hell, helped _Father_ in 'making it more terrifying'? To him it sounded nothing short of absurd.

He regarded the man in front of him once more. He wasn't anything exceptional, although he did have handsome features. He wore ordinary clothes and he clearly was not immortal, judging from the cast on his arm from the bullet wound which he probably sustained from…

Lucifer shook the unpleasant memories from his head.

Yet when he thought about it, he too was rather vulnerable near the formidable Detective. Could it be that he too was susceptible to her presence? But then again, she was not here and he did appear as if his arm was hurting him still.

The way his presence felt was another thing. His aura was so _familiar_ , familiar like the beat of an old song but its lyrics forgotten… It did not feel supernatural either…

The fallen angel leaned half an inch to his right to look at him again and saw Gabriel down his shot of bourbon. Only to start coughing violently, clutching his throat.

"Wha-" He gulped loudly, "In the Holy _Hell_ was that?"

Lucifer's eyebrows simply ascended closer to his hairline in amusement.

"That, my _friend_ was a simple shot of Jack Daniel's," He said as he made his way towards the bar counter, "And judging from your reaction, you have probably never drank it before."

Gabriel simply scowled at him. "I have, just under different circumstances."

Lucifer sneered at him playfully, "Oh really, what kind of circumstances?"

He could tell that Gabriel was getting more and more annoyed with him as he pinched the brim of his nose and shut his eyes before he exhaled furiously.

"Listen," he demanded, "I'm not here to drink."

"Then, what _are_ you here for?" He shot back curtly.

There was a coldness in the club owner's eyes that confirmed Gabriel's suspicions: He knew that he wasn't human. And if he were to take a guess, his aura felt familiar to him as well. The real question was, if he could be trusted. Would this self-indulgent and witty … angel help him get home?

A moment of silence passed between the two. Dark brown clashing with whisky brown.

 _Trust it is then._

"I need to get in touch with the man upstairs."

Lucifer flinched, "What?"

"Okay, this is going to sound weirder than usual but from the vibes I'm getting from you, and if your flowery use of Enochian wasn't enough to prove it, I guess we can both agree that you, as well as I, are kind of _supernatural,"_ He made air quotation marks, "of origin."

Lucifer nodded acceptingly and gestured him to go on.

"So in short: I'm stranded and I need to know if I'm stuck here or if there's a way home. I need to get in touch with…," He hesitated for a moment unsure what name to call him by, "The Father to see if he can help me sort stuff out. There's also a time skip of roughly six or seven years which would make me totally jolly if he could clear it up for me."

Lucifer just scoffed and took a swig of his drink.

"So, you came to see me because you want to talk to _God_?"

"Yeah, he _is_ around now isn't he?" Asked Gabe with a hint of uneasiness.

"You make it sound like he wasn't always." Lucifer pointed out.

"You'd be surprised." Replied Gabriel.

"Yes, the old bugger is still around, strutting around in Heaven doing what he always does," He said remorsefully as he poured himself and Gabriel some more whisky, "Being a pain in my ass."

He flashed a fake smile.

"Good." Gabriel downed his drink, without further sound effects this time.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I know exactly how you feel, but it's always a lot more reassuring to _have_ an old bugger _to_ strut around Heaven, otherwise, the world would just burn. Trust me."

"Huh, speaking from personal experience?"

"Yeah… unfortunately."

"Well, as devastating as your situation may sound, and as eager as I would be to help you, I'm afraid I can't. Him and I aren't exactly on speaking terms since, you know Adam & Eve became more daring, the courtesy of yours truly."

"That's just great," Gabriel groaned.

"It is not my fault I was cast down from Heaven." Lucifer protested, "I didn't ask to be the ruler of Hell.

"Please don't start with that crap again…"

"I beg your pardon?" He said cautiously.

"You did get my brother's persona right. You couldn't even deny that you are the Devil. Always playing the victim. And don't take offence but I am in no mood tonight to listen to an angel weep because life in unfair."

"At least I'm not the one begging the Almighty to be in his good graces again." He sneered as he got up and backed towards the piano.

"What?"

"Oh come on! It only makes sense. Fallen from the sky? Abrupt loss of powers?," He placed his whisky glass on the piano, "Fluent in Enochian? It doesn't take a genius to figure that you are a fallen angel."

"Bingo, you win today's who's who." Said Gabriel evenly.

"What piques my curiosity is, why Gabriel? A fan of his?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Then do enlighten me."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Snapped Gabe, "With your reputation I would have thought that a small favour such as talking to God would be easy enough to fulfil but no. Instead, I have to listen to the same whining my brother came out with and I don't even know why I thought –" He diverted his gaze angrily.

"Now, now! What's gotten your knickers in a twist?"

"What's gotten my knickers in a twist? What's gotten my knickers in a twist?! I'll tell ya!," He erupted, "Being left on my own without my power on totally unfamiliar turf while I'm worrying my ass off whether my two brothers have killed each other off yet, or whether Kali got out of Elysium or whether Cas is even alive yet and don't get me started on the bloody Winchesters! Ah god! And it doesn't matter how much I pray, I am not getting answers! Literally nobody answers me! I even tried summoning people from upstairs! Nothing! Nobody is responding! I mean-!"

"Wow, now hang on, you're saying you tried to _summon_ an angel?"

"Don't look at me like that, it should have worked even if I am a mortal."

"You're making it sound like child's play… You can't just _summon_ angels when you feel like it. Those pricks upstairs have an ego you know…You'd sooner summon a demon before you'd get any of them to show their face."

"Great, that's _very_ reassuring…thanks."

"So," He said as he perched himself on a bar stool beside him, "I'd be curious to find out what you meant by 'your powers' if you don't mind sharing."

Gabe thought for a moment. He might as well.

"Get me a whisky and we have a deal."

"Splendid. So?"

"As you can guessed. I wasn't always one! A mortal…I used to be an…" Gabriel motioned with his hands, "Angel."

"Well, I do not have a very hard time believing that. But if you were an angel that would've meant hanging out with you in Heaven before, making your daily life miserable and more importantly _remembering_ you in Heaven. Which I don't by the way so enough with the jokes. What were you really?"

"Oh so that's how it is. You don't believe that I used to be a messenger? That's okay then tell me where would you find another human being who speaks Enochian that went out of fashion in like the 16th Century. Huh? Because if you'll find me a fluent speaker I'll lick the floor. Seriously though, I still don't know who found it a good idea to spell out military secrets to old Dee and Kelley, remind to whoop his ass if I find out who it was…-"

"Bloody Hell…"

"You tell me."

"No, no you misunderstand. You said the 16th Century right?"

"Yeah."

"So you've been around for what 300 years?"

"Try since the dawn of time."

"Okay you cannot be serious. But where were you?"

"Hiding mostly. From my idiotic siblings. Got myself an alias _Loki,_ the _trickster."_ Said Gabe as he wiggled his eyebrows in a mischievous way, "Hung around with the pagans for a while. They'll buy any crazy backstory you tell 'em. I had it going pretty well until...well, never mind."

"No, go on! I'm intrigued," He said as he poured him some more bourbon. This seems like the start of some really epic comic novel. Go on!" Encouraged Lucifer enthusiastically.

"Yeah it didn't start well and I'm not even sure it has ended…" He finished emotionlessly as he took a swig of his drink.

There was a moment of silence before Lucifer added.

"So this mortality thing…the loss of your powers...when did it start?"

"The moment I woke up from the hospital…maybe even before that…when I was hit by the car I guess."

"And the Detective?"

"What about her?"

"You haven't met her before, have you?"

"No. Where would I have met her?"

"And you say your mortality began after the car hit you…"

"Yeah."

"After you met the Detective…"

"Yeah why?"

"It all makes sense now! It's Detective Decker! She's the cause of your mortality!"

"Really now? The Detective? No offence but why would she be specia- wait a minute."

Lucifer was a tinsie bit worried. He had carelessly implied that the Detective made him mortal. And if he figured that out… He might even use it against him.

His eyes hardened. Earth really, has changed him. He wouldn't have let such a delicate piece of information slip before. He glanced at Gabriel. Surely he didn't have any hidden agendas?

"The Detective makes _you_ vulnerable?" Gabe stated.

"Well…"

"Wow. Okay, this is new. How? And why? What is she?"

Lucifer almost grudgingly poured himself a drink as he replied. "I don't know. At first I thought she was sent to destroy me. But now I'm definite that she's a human. Which makes her even more mysterious."

"Yeah, well you know how women are. But no I'm definitely sure she is not the cause. I mean she's not here is she?"

"No I suppose she's not." He said as he tried his hardest to glance under the table to check for the Detective and look casual. He was very clearly failing.

The ex-angel opposite him just looked as if he's gone bonkers.

"Anyway…you see for a moment I thought you were one of those minor angels, since she might affect you on larger scale..."

Gabe almost slammed his glass down.

" _Minor Angel_ , you say?" He retorted, " _Minor Angel?_ Bro. I'll have you know: I was an _archangel_ alright? Not to brag anything but I was in Senior Management in Heaven and I pretty much near damn stopped the Apocalypse and FYI I had powers you couldn't even dream of. I mean I helped kick our Aunt's butt at the dawn of time!"

Lucifer couldn't help but look impressed if not curious… their Aunt?

"An archangel huh? But you do not sound like that brother of mine…" He repeated in amusement.

"Ever heard of an alternate universe pal?" He questioned mockingly. As soon as he said it, it made sense to him that instant.

"This is getting absurd…"

"You bet buddy, but let me tell you, I was not just any archangel. Oh no, no, no," He gestured side to side with his index finger. "I was simply the coolest and perhaps the only one who didn't have a stick up their ass," He boasted, "But of course there were a few exceptions like Balthazar – Jeez he was one perv I tell you, then Luce-"

He stopped abruptly. The memories were too much. Though he didn't get panicky at the mere mention of him, he did get a knot in his stomach. A very unpleasant one.

The tall, fallen angel beside him looked at him intently. For a second he thought he could read the man's emotions: hurt, angst, betrayal and regret. All at once.

"Let me guess, my namesake, Lucifer?"

He only nodded solemnly.

"You know it did make me wonder why you freaked out when I introduced myself to you when we've never stroke a deal or anything of the sort."

"No…my brother and I didn't part on the friendliest of terms..."

"How come?"

"Well he tried to start the apocalypse and I tried to stop it."

"Oh, well I guess it does happen…And did you?"

"I dunno."

"How the hell can you not know?"

"Cos he stabbed me with an angel blade before I could find out okay? He killed me, the son of a … If I hadn't prayed to father, then I probably wouldn't even be here to tell the tale… I didn't want to die okay? So, I asked him to keep me alive, no matter how…"

Lucifer allowed that to sink in.

"An angel blade…," were his first words after a bit of contemplation, "Forged of celestial metal I suppose… Well I must say that must have been rather traumatic in a sense."

"Not traumatic, just…just painful. He was my brother you know. He was a great big bag of dicks but I loved him. You should've seen the pranks we have pulled on our siblings. He taught me everything I know: flying, angel mojo, everything… And the way he just," He imitated a stabbing motion with his good arm…

Lucifer pondered deeply about what he has heard and in a way, he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. Even he couldn't imagine anything that could make him take the life of one of his own siblings even if he was never close to most of them…but this other Lucifer… he seemed more like the rotten souls that he used to punish.

The silence between them got a little depressing and not to mention awkward, so Lucifer tried to soothe the man's soul: he poured him another shot.

"Here, you need this. Take it. It's on me."

"Thanks. I feel like I'm getting better at this."

"Yes, but you have still far to go. We are going to have to get you trained up if you are going to visit me again. And I have a feeling it will be very soon."

Gabe hummed a reply.

"You know, it may be a Wednesday night but you'd be surprised at how quickly I can rally up a party. What do you say?"

"No I, I should get going. Thanks, but as far as I know this could be just some dream – some conjured up reality."

"Well if it is a dream why not make it a good one, eh?"

A smirk slowly emerged on Gabe's lips and Lucifer pulled out his cell with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** THANK YOU SO MUCh FOR STICKING WITH ME I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I READ ALL THOSE REVIEWS!

I am **_so very sorry_** for the very late update. My only excuse is that I started university and life is chaotic.

 _*Enochian_ : "How are you?"

Please lemme know your thoughts & if you spot any grammatical errors please point them out to me.

[Upload Date: 03/04/18]


	5. Chapter 5

Have a Drink on Me, Brother: Chapter 5

Gabriel's head was pounding. His throat was dry. His eyes flickered open, reluctantly. Through the windows streamed a very annoying ray of sunlight that seemed to burn his eyes.

"Ugh," was all he said.

He got up as he rubbed his eyes, only to realise that his cast was off his arm and that he no longer needed it. He stretched his arm. It was fine.

Suddenly a man dressed in a satin bathrobe appeared out of nowhere with extravagant china cup filled with what he presumed was coffee.

"Morning," he said.

"Mornin'" Mumbled Gabe,"The hell happened?"

"Well!" Exclaimed the Devil happily as he occupied the seat next to him, "It would appear that you are more experienced in the art of partying than I would have thought. Coffee?"

"No…thanks. Why do I feel like as if my head was going to explode?" He asked casually.

"That is because you are having your very first hangover. As well as that my friend, you are a bloody lightweight."

"A what?"

"You heard me."

"Since when?!"

"Well I'm guessing your Holy Alcohol Intolerance is off duty for the time being…" He stopped abruptly, taking notice of the missing cast and his full functioning arm.

"Your arm. It's healed."

"Huh? Oh yeah…D'you know how that happened? Was it you?"

"What? No." He threw his hands up in defence, "Not much of a healer but it is strange…"

"Yeah…" he said as he clenched, then unclenched his fist.

"Anyway. I guess you have stuff to attend to in Dad's little joint."

"Thanks for reminding me, and for the hangover. Why did I even agree to this…"

"I'm the Devil, no mortal soul can resist me."

"Except for a certain blond haired lady…" He teased.

"Yes…you have no idea how frustrating that is." He commented remorsefully.

"Alright, I'm gonna head on. The new minister is supposed to arrive today. I'll have to meet him at – Dammit! It's already 12:30! Dammit! I'm late!"

"Oh dear, hang on I'll uber you a cab…"

"What?"

"You never heard of Uber? Shame on you.."

"No, but why would you take a cab. Why not you know…fly us there."

At that Lucifer let out a bitter laugh.

"That's cos I cut them off, actually my demon did it for me but- now what?"

"You cut you bloody wings off? You absolute idiot! Do you realise how badly-"

"I don't care."

"I can't believe you."

"I don't care!" He repeated, "I don't need anything that once was given to me by father. Or anything that would remind me of the job he assigned me with. When I came to Earth I wanted everything to be left behind. Including my wings."

Gabriel was baffled. Wings didn't just provide a handy form of transport, they were like a sign a massive billboard of their connection to the divine, to their Father. Each one individually crafted by the Creator… To give that up he must've felt an immense hatred towards…

He looked up at Lucifer, he seemed a little uncomfortable while swirling his whiskey in the glass.

"Well, one upside, you get to enjoy a human eye's view of the city while you take your fancy uber cab to places."

"Shut up." He said in a light tone.

"Anyway, on another note," said Gabriel as he put his coat on, "Do you have any ideas on how we are gonna get me home?"

Lucifer swallowed his drink thoughtfully before he answered.

"I don't know. But I know someone who might. I'll let you know if something's up."

"Thank you," said Gabe in a tone that was very uncharacteristic of him, "It's not every day I owe the Devil a favour."

Lucifer thought about it for a moment.

"Well you don't, not this time anyway."

"You're serious?" he said quizzically as his right eyebrow propped up.

Lucifer only inclined his head.

"How come?"

"Let's just say, it's not every day that I have a family member like you drop by."

Gabriel smirked.

"But you better not make a habit of this!"

Gabriel let out a laugh then immediately regretted it as his head began to pound. He rubbed his temples when he said.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts!"

* * *

The setting sun painted the horizon a bloody orange as it disappeared. The black silhouettes of the skyscrapers nearby Lux were dotted with hundreds of illuminated windows. The sounds of traffic and the beeping of horns ascended from the streets up to the balcony but faded when it got to where Lucifer stood, deep in thought.

He wore his usual attire which consisted in a radiant white shirt and a pitch-black vest. The wind rushed past him, ruffling his hair and carrying the smoke of his cigarette with it.

Then all became still; a hush came over the balcony.

"Amenadiel," Greeted Lucifer flamboyantly, turning around to face his brother, wearing his traditional long, grey robe and his celestial silver necklace, a gift from his Father.

He was tall and well built, clearly more used to battle than he. His expression bore that of limited patience and spite. His eyes though, they seemed tired and not just in the physical sense of the word. Lucifer made a mental note of that, but electing to find out what was causing it.

"Have you changed your mind?" He asked.

"You wish, wouldn't you?" He sneered.

"One can have hopes." Replied Amenadiel casually and he crossed his arms.

"I have a question for you."

"A question? For me?" He asked doubtfully.

"Well, as you are aware I don't really have the best connections in Heaven," Amenadiel's eyebrow perked at that, "and I would need to know a few things."

"Really now, like what?"

"Has there been any fallen or stray angels, in hiding and stuff, perhaps?" He asked lightly, slamming his hands in his pockets.

"No, not that I know."

"And what about our brothers, Gabriel for example, is he still up in Heaven?"

"As far as I know he is, we'd know if he wasn't though. When an archangel descends, or falls, it reverberates on a cosmic level," He informed, "As you know." He added quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, so you're certain that Heaven isn't missing an angel?"

"Yes, but why would you care?"

"Let's just say, I promised a friend I'd ask."

"And who would that friend be?"

Lucifer pushed past Amenadiel and made his way towards the bar.

"That – is none of your business, brother; it's confidential. But, here is one more thing. Is there any possible way that Father, may have been tinkering with another…" Lucifer gestured with his hands aimlessly, "Universe while he was neglecting his sons?" He ended on a cynical note.

The older angel scowled as he considered the absurdity of Lucifer's suggestion.

"No, that- he never explicitly said but why does this interest you?" He asked, shaking his head.

"And you wouldn't be able to check up on that would you? For me?" Encouraged Lucifer, completely ignoring his brother's questions.

"Yes, I could but why-."

"Brilliant, so when-"

"Not until you tell me why? What are you planning?"

Lucifer let out a long sigh of annoyance.

"Fine," He began, "Last night a man came to see me about getting in touch with God because they struck some sort of deal and he was wondering if he could amend a few terms." He concluded.

Amenadiel's features contorted again. "This makes no sense. You must have realised by now that Father does not strike deals with humans so openly unless it is of global scale. Take Noah or Moses for that example, who is this man whom you speak of?"

"Well," Lucifer began awkwardly, "An ex…"

"An ex what?"

"An ex servant of Heaven."

"You do realise you aren't making any sense, do you?"

"Oh dammit, brother!" He blurt out, "An ex-angel okay? He was an angel beforehand and now he is human and not because he missed and step on the stairway down from Heaven and slipped. He struck a deal with dad and now it would be nice if he could get in touch, since the rest of you don't respond to anything now days!"

"Wait, an ex-angel? That's not possible, why would an angel desire to be fragile and live among the humans? To reject divinity like that…" He pondered angrily out loud.

"Listen, brother I just simply want you to ask about if you could get in touch with Father, it would be of the highest importance."

"Highest, I doubt that." He retorted sceptically, "So what is his name."

"That's none of your business," He said simply.

"Listen Lucy, if you want me to enquire- "

"I think Father remembers well the sons whom he makes deals with, wouldn't you say?"

Amenadiel sighed in frustration.

"Alright, fine. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this because it involves Heaven."

"Of course, Amenadiel, we are only brothers after all. It's not like as if we do favours for each other. Ain't that, right?" Lucifer sneered.

Amenadiel squinted at him and then he vanished with a whoosh. Leaving Lucifer to his thoughts again. His mind wandered to last night again. To Gabriel...

It didn't take very much effort on Lucifer's behalf to get Gabriel intoxicated. Between the shots and insane partying, he was completely gone in the first hour. Like he said before: lightweight.

But, nonetheless, he enjoyed the company of his new Enochian-speaking friend. He found him to be sassy, mischievous and easy-going but deep underneath the surface; the façade which Gabriel involuntarily lifted the next time they spoke in private revealed a much conscience-stricken, tired and lonelier side…

They were on the balcony and Lucifer was in the middle of telling one of his jokes which left them in fits of laughter. Gabriel's speech was barely comprehensible but the enjoyment on his face was evident.

Gabe suddenly slipped and fell on his ass. This resulted from another fit of laughter. He then leaned against the banister the best he could only to tap to the spot next to him twice in a very miss coordinated manner.

"Come si-sit."

"Alright, alright," said the Devil, gingerly taking a glass of scotch from Gabriel's grasp and set it on the parquet.

"You know I may be drunk but, listen, I watched you there and I see what you are like. For real I mean. You act like the prodigal son, but you aren't. You are good. You are hones- no hear me out. I know the whole tiff with Dad probably set you over the edge but I can-an see what you are doing underneath the whole devil façade. You like these creatures. You want to help them. Sincerely help them. Your sense of morality is untainted. It is amazing! No. But no- Listen to me!" He then grabbed Lucifer's suit and looked very seriously into his eyes, "My brothers. They are angels like you and me. And trust me. If only they were as half decent as you are," he lazily gestured around him, "This world. Dad's creation would be a much better place. And Luce! We may be from a different universe-ies but I see you as a brother. And imma glad you are my brother."

He then began laughing hysterically that melted into a whimper. "How sad – sad … has the world become, brother?" He said, Lucifer noted how easily the word came to him, "No offence, no offece but you bro, the fallen son is more honest that the whole bunch put together!

Gabe began crying.

"I failed Father, Luce. I'm a coward. I stinking coward!" He roared above the city. Luckily, inside the music was blaring and the balcony was closed.

"Okay, okay now. Hey, don't go so hard on yourself. We all screw up-"

"No, you don't understand! Father asked us. The day before he left- Senior meeting and shit – and he commanded one thing – its all he ever truly asked: look after them. That's all he said: Look after them, guide them because they are lost and watch over them. And you know what we did? We abandoned them. Used them as puppets to stage the apocalypse. I didn't know it at the time but that's what we were doing. I was on Earth more than I was in Heaven which is why I didn't know but God when I did! I ran away once cos I couldn't take it. I also came back cos Father asked me to tell Mary she be pregs and I thought all be good then what does Mike do? Orders the guys to kill those kids. All those innocent- it was not God's will Luce. The faculties they wiped our brothers and sisters mind Luce. They used them as psycho soldiers thinking they are serving Heaven – and that's why I ditched them all. I killed humans too but they were dicks. And I know that doesn't jus-justify it but I guess I'm no better than the rest of them… we are all murderers … But you Luce you are pure. Bright. And untainted. I wish I were like you. I wish I still knew what I stood for…"

And with that he fell asleep, his head rested on Lucifers shoulder while the dark haired angel stared at him in shock after what he just heard.

"Oh." His eyes darted around them until they rested on the snoring fallen angel's face. "We need to ban you from vod, Gabe." And he took a blanket from a nearby seat and wrapped him up. Gabe shuffled quietly. The Devil regarded the heavens from his penthouse balcony.

' _What has the world come to?'_

* * *

Gabriel never actually realised how _noisy_ a city can be – especially with a hangover. His Uber cab driver took mercy on him and did not talk while Gabriel crossed his arms and curled up on a seat.

He was going to die. This was it. This is how it will end.

"We're here." Called the driver.

"Ugh," grunted Gabe as he got himself upright and reached for the door.

"Thanks buddy, we're all good yeah?" He inquired hopefully.

"Sure thing, Lucifer helped me out with a favour once, it's the least I can do for him."

Gabe nodded in approval.

"Thanks buddy." He said as he exited the cab.

"No problem."

 _Thump._

Gabe slammed the doors shut and the car rolled away.

St. Morgan's towered above him.

He sneaked a cynical glance at his watch.

13:55

"Nice…" He groaned. He straightened his jacket and ran his finger through his hair in a small effort to look decent. It was not everyday you get a new boss who decides your fate.

He walked into the silent church. The doors complained as always and he was welcomed by a row of lit candles and the smell of incense.

The priest he was supposed to meet was sitting at the very front pew. The exact same place where Father Frank sat the first time they met only a couple of weeks ago. The thought made him sad. He already missed the old bugger.

"Father Jeremiah!" He called, his voice bouncing off the walls, "I am so sorry Father Jeremiah, I got caught up and I didn't realise-"

"It is quite alright." Was his only reply. His voice, deep and formidable, was laced with a hint of understanding.

Gabriel continued advancing towards him gesturing apologetically.

The priest got up and turned. His uniform, black and immaculate, was undeniably similar to Father Frank's. But as Gabriel regarded him, he knew he could never take his place.

The Father was tall, lean and surprisingly young with light brown curly hair and bright green eyes. Upon first glance he looked in his very late twenties.

He gave Gabriel a small understanding smile.

"It is not easy to lose a friend, especially like the kind of Father Frank. From what I hear he was a very good man."

The words didn't come easy for Gabriel.

"Yes, he was." He agreed, "I'm Gabriel, the caretaker." He said as he extended his hand.

The Father took it and placed his left hand on top.

Gabe looked up in confusion.

It was only then that he realised.

"It is nice to meet you, nephew."

And with that the priest's eyes flared white.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

THANK YOU FOR FAVOURITING AND REVIEWING IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME YOU ARE TOO NICE!

Please let me know if you spot any mistakes!

Lemme know your thoughts and ideas! I would love to hear them!

[Upload date: 03/04/18]


End file.
